The Wish for a New Beginning
by Silvera Lumen
Summary: A very short fic about Polish-Ukrainian relationship with some mentions about their common history. Will the Euro 2012 improve their relations?


_So ironic that at the time I had the biggest power and the most beautiful woman by my side, I was also the biggest jerk…_

"No, it just sounds weird. Maybe I wasn't a good person, but Rzeczpospolita was the most democratic country of that time in Europe. But still…"

The autumn was coming, therefore Poland decided to not to fall into depressing mood. Wearing green jacket and jeans, he took only a pen and a notebook that he used as a diary. While sitting in a park, he started to write about the first thing that came to his mind. It was a person. A woman he once married, with whom he used to quarrel a lot and then got divorced. A woman whom he secretly admires even now.

Whatever he tried to write, he ended up lost in thoughts. He had closed his diary few seconds before a guest appeared behind him.

"What are you writing?", soft, female voice asked. Poland could also smell a familiar perfume.

"Nothing in particular", Poland quickly turned around, stood up and nodded his head. If Ukraine hadn't surprised him, he would have kissed her hand, just like he treats most of the ladies he knows. Ukraine's hair got longer in comparison to the time when he last saw her. She looked pretty, wearing gray coat and dark blue business dress. She was smiling, but in Poland's point of view she was also trying to hide her nowadays anxiety. "You have surprised me. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, political stuff. You know, Euro 2012 is coming, so our bosses talk about that almost all the time whenever they meet."

Yes, the Euro 2012 definitely improved their relationship. Like the previous incidents between them were at last forgiven. Yes, forgiven, but not forgotten… Forgetting those bad things would also mean forgetting the time when they were together, their common history. The times when they lived together after the Union of Lublin in 1569 when Ukraine fell under the Polish administration, becoming a part of the Crown*. The times when Ukraine was a beautiful, cocky, but also a strong woman, fighting for her rights as a Cossack. Their divorce after the Khmelnytsky Uprising in 1648-1657. Their conflicts, mistakes, common enemies and efforts to achieve independence… Also common Slavic culture, these few happy moments when they could drink and dance together on a gold field whenever they heard a song _Hej__ Sokoły!_**

"Hey, Ukraine… Do you think that our future can be only better from now on?", Poland tried to prevent the awkward silence to happen at all costs. It seemed that Ukraine got used to answering an unexpected questions.

"Well… we can't foretell the future, just like we can't change the past. It's still undecided, but I won't lose the hope. You still haven't lost your optimism, have you?"

"Of course not! The _let__'__s__ move __forward,__ but __without __making__ the __same __mistakes __like __in __the __past_ attitude seems to be a good recipe for our lives. But… If I could turn back time, I would make sure to do one thing again. But this time properly, without future conflicts and regrets."

"Which one?"

Poland sighed, a bit red on his cheeks. Of course he couldn't say what he really wanted. Neither could Ukraine.

"I would have invented vodka one more time! And make sure that everybody knows that we, Slavic people, are rockin' the Eastern Europe! And that we are not poor and weak! No more complexes and bad stereotypes about the Eastern Europe–"

"There are parts of you that never change, Poland. But…", while laughing, Ukraine pinched Poland's cheek which became even more red. "You should wake up. We can't change the past, but we can make this awesome dream come true starting today. But make sure to _include __me_ in this plan."

"Speaking about things that never change… You have also remained the same in many ways."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…", Poland smiled and looked directly in Ukraine's eyes. From the outside she was shy and smiling, but he knew that her rebellious nature was still within her heart. Like she was trying to hide and change a thing which is unchangeable in her. That made him feel like laughing, but instead he came up with an idea. "Hey, wanna go with me to a new restaurant in the centre of Warsaw? My bet."

"Only if you promise that you'll visit _my_ place this year. My roads are almost as awful as yours, so you shouldn't complain."

"Challenge accepted… I mean, I promise."

"Then invitation accepted."

While talking, walking and laughing together, they didn't hold their hands. Not this time. Not yet.

**Notes:**

* Poland used to be called "The Crown" during the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. The full version of this name was "The Crown of the Polish Kingdom".

** Literally _Hey __Falcons!_, the song was believed to have been written by the Polish-Ukrainian poet-songwriter Tomasz Padura in the first half of the 19th century. The lyrics are about a Ukrainian girl to whom her betrothed (either a Cossack or an Uhlan) says goodbye for the last time.


End file.
